A Camp Rock Summer
by ACRStheUniverse
Summary: Samantha Torres is going to Camp Rock with her best friend, Nate, and cousin Mitchie. AUDITION NOW! Nate/OC, Smitchie, Jaella. I'm not good at summaries. Rated T to be safe. CHAPTER 14 UP!
1. Introductions and Instant Messaging

**A/N: First chapter is really short. It's just an introduction.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Camp Rock (and a laptop), but I don't!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTIONS AND INSTANT MESSAGING**

My name is Samantha Torres. I'm 16 years old. I live with my mom, dad, brother, and 2 sisters, in Dallas, Texas. I've lived here my whole life. My brother, Matthew, and I are twins, but I'm older by 10 minutes. My sisters, Jeanette and Alexandria, are 12 and 17. I have been trying to convince my parents to let me go to Camp Rock since I was old enough to go, and this year they said I could, as long as Alex would go too. The first thing I did when they told me, was turn on my laptop and IM my cousin, Mitchie.

**Instant Messenger**

SammyT: omg! mom's letting me go to camp rock!

MitchieT: gr8! i'm going 2!

SammyT: is shane teaching again?

MitchieT: yup. nate and jason 2.

SammyT: i knew about nate being there, but not jason or shane. how can he be so incredibly hot, and not realize it?

MitchieT: i figured that much, and i don't no. you miss him dont you?

ShaneG: r u 2 talking about nate?

SammyT: hi shane. when's the new cd coming out?

MitchieT: ur avoiding the subject sam.

ShaneG: so?

MitchieT: yes we were talking about nate.

SammyT: plz don't read the top.

MitchieT: u shouldn't have written that.

ShaneG: I don't have 2 read the top 2 no that u like nate. evrybody _but _nate knows that u like him, which I don't get at all, cuz you've known each other since you were 5 yrs old.

MitchieT: even jason knows...JASON!!

SammyT: well i gotta go pack. TTFN, TTYL, see ya.

**SammyT has logged out.**

Well that went better than I thought it would.

* * *

**A/N: Go on and press the little purple button! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! Also I need help with characters for the story! Put the form in a review or PM please!!**

**List of possible roles: **

**Samantha's (main character) BFF**

**Samantha's ex-BF**

**Tess's new zombies (sadly she makes a few appearances. 2 needed)**

**Shane's (Joe) brother or sister (older or younger)**

**Shane's ex-GF**

**Jason's (Kevin) GF (might be Ella. i'm still thinking about it, but this guy's like the odd one out with no GF so BE NICE and just think about it!!)**

**Shane's BFF (boy OR girl)**

**Other campers**

**Anything else you can come up with**

**THE FORM**

**Name: -first and last. middle, if you want.-**

**Age and Bday (Samantha's friends between 15 and 18 plz):**

**Weight (don't NEED this):**

**Height:**

**Hair color and style: -how do they like to wear it?-**

**Eye color:**

**Skin tone: -pale, light, tan, dark, etc.-**

**Body tone: -curvy, skinny, athletic, etc.-**

**Dressing Style: -what's usually in their wardrobe?-**

**Personality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fears: **

**Habits: -when they're nervous, angry, sad, etc.-**

**Hobbies: -what they like to do-**

**Strengths: -what they're good at-**

**Weaknesses: -what they aren't good at-**

**History -recent breakup, family details, etc.-:**

**The Role You Want:**

**Why You Should Get That Role:**

**Anything Else I Should Know:**


	2. Buses and Birdhouses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock! If I did, do you seriously think I'd be writing fanfiction?**

**CHAPTER TWO: BUSES AND BIRDHOUSES**

I turned off my laptop and went downstairs for dinner. My mom's Mexican food is ten times better than anything I have ever tasted in a restaurant, and my dad makes the best Spanish rice in Dallas. My parents were cooking a ton of enchiladas that night. We had originally asked Mitchie, Tia Connie, and Tio Steve to come over for dinner that night, but then Mitchie realized that it was the night before the Connect Three concert in Dallas. Nate, Shane, and Jason were going to be in town, and so was her best friend, Caitlyn, and Nate's girlfriend at the time, Alina. Of course when my mom found out about this she invited them, and Nate's family, to dinner too. Nate had always been her favorite out of all of my friends. He's originally from Dallas, and we've known each other for over half our lives.

"Samantha, go upstairs and change, _por favor_," my mom said when I reached the kitchen. She was always adding stuff in Spanish. A please would change to _por favor__**, **_a thank you to _gracias_. I looked at my outfit. I was wearing a pair of red sweatpants, a black Connect Three t-shirt, and black converse. I saw nothing wrong with what I was wearing. We were just gonna hang out and watch movies while the adults talked for HOURS, but I knew better than to argue with my mom.

"_Si_, mommy," I said as I headed towards the stairs. I ran into Jeanie in the upstairs hallway.

"What's up, Sam?" she asked.

"I'm going to go change."

"Why?"

"Because mom told me to, and I knew better than to protest. You might want to change too," I said looking at her ripped denim skirt and hot pink t-shirt.

"Good idea."

I went into my room and headed for the walk-in closet. My room was painted red and the walls were covered in posters. I had a black leather couch in the corner, facing a flat screen TV. I grabbed my black pinstripe shorts, a cute sky blue top, a black vest, and sky blue lo-top converse. After changing, I went into the bathroom and made sure that my stick straight, black hair wasn't all frizzy. After assuring myself that my hair was fine, I ran back down the stairs.

"Hey, mom? Is this outfit OK?"

"_Perfecto_."

* * *

At about 6 o' clock, the doorbell rang. I answered it, and saw Nate's parents and younger sister standing there.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. What's up, Kristina?" I exclaimed. Kristina is Nate's 12 year old sister, and Jeanie's best friend. Apparently Nate's older sister, Elizabeth, couldn't come,"Where's Liz?"

"She's at a gymnastics camp car wash," Mrs. Johnson said.

"Oh. Sounds fun!" I looked out the door and saw the guys' tour bus driving down the street. It came to a stop in the neighbor's driveway. I walked over to the bus and pounded on the door. Jason opened it,"If you don't want Mr. Finnegan to have the bus towed, I would move it to _that_ driveway," I said pointing towards my house.

"Oh," he turned around and yelled,"Nate! You told me to park at the wrong house!"

"Sorry," Nate said as he came to the front of the bus,"You can move the bus while we go eat. Shane, Mitchie, Alina, Caitlyn, we're here!"

"Coming!" they shouted as Nate got off the bus and gave me a hug.

"Nathaniel! I can't breath!" I said, gasping for air. His real name is Nathaniel, and he hates it. I'm the only one who's allowed to call him that, other than his parents.

"Sorry. I haven't seen you in forever."

"Dude...it's been a month and a half. Forever, is like two months."

"Well excuse me for not knowing every definition in Samantha's dictionary."

"You're excused," I said as Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, and Alina got off the bus,"Your parents are here."

"Great!" he mumbled sarcastically,"I'm guessing Kris and Liz are here too?"

"Kristina is."

"Are my parents here yet?" Mitchie asked.

"No, but they should be here any minute," I told her,"OK, _now_ they're here!" I pointed down the street at her dad's car. By now Jason had moved the bus and we decided to go eat.

* * *

"So, Mr. Torres," Jason said while taking a bite of rice,"Mitchie tells us that you own a hardware store. Do you by any chance know how to make a birdhouse?" Mitchie, Nate, Shane, Caitlyn, and Alina sighed.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to Nate, who was sitting next to me.

"Jason has been trying to get someone to build him a birdhouse since last summer, and it's getting _really_ annoying," he whispered back.

"Oh."

"Yes Jason, I do know how to make a birdhouse," my uncle replied,"Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me build one?" All of us looked at my uncle and nodded.

"Just help him dad. Please." Mitchie begged.

"Ok, Jason. I'll help you build a birdhouse."

"Thanks, Mr. Torres!" Jason exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Jason has horrible table manners, doesn't he? Go on and press that little periwinkle colored button (I like big words today)! Let me know if anyone named Emily was mentioned. I changed the name to Alina, but I might have missed something!**

* * *


	3. Movies and Breakups

**A/N: I'm sorry these first few chapters have been really short. I have longer chapters planned. CONGRATS TO MRS.GIOVANNA JONAS, FOR GETTING THE PART OF SAMANTHA'S GIRL BFF! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, the Best of Both Worlds 3D concert, or the Flintstones (My mommy won't let me)!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: MOVIES AND BREAKUPS **

After dinner Mrs. Johnson suggested that we go see a movie. Connect Three's "Play My Music" tour was made into a 3d movie (**A/N: Like the Best of Both Worlds concert**) and it had premiered about a week before. It had fun behind the scenes stuff, and I was actually in it a few times, backstage or at rehearsal, and one time even at a go-kart track. We decide to go, so the guys put on hoodies and sunglasses, so no one would recognize them. Apparently none of my school friends had seen the movie yet, and they all chose that night to watch it.

"Oh man! Hide me!" I whispered as we walked into the theater and I saw my friends.

"Why?" Nate whispered back.

"My friends are over there, and they don't know that I know you guys."

"Oh! We'll go get the popcorn and tickets, while you talk to them. Just say you're here with Mitchie, Jeanie, Alex, and Matthew," He and the others walked away.

"Fantastic," I muttered,"Hey guys!"

"Hi, Sam! I thought you were at a family dinner!" my best friend Giovanna exclaimed.

"I was, but we decided to come see a movie after."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Mitchie, Jeanie, Alex, and Matt."

"Alex is here!?" Jacob, this guy who has a major crush on my older sister, asked.

"Yes Jacob, she's here. So what movie are you guys watching?"

"Probably the Connect Three concert."

"Fun," I saw that the guys had the popcorn and tickets," Well, I'll see you later!" I called as I ran to catch up with Mitchie, Connect Three, and my siblings.

"What movie are they seeing?" Shane asked. Alina had been quiet all evening, which I was told, was not normal.

"Guess," I replied.

"Connect Three?" They all asked.

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically as we sat down. I accidentally ended up sitting between Nate and Alina. I tried to move, but the others seats in the row were already taken. _Great_, I thought, _First she doesn't even talk to me, and now I'm sitting between her and her boyfriend. This could get interesting_.

"Nate, can we switch seats?" I whispered.

"Sure. Why?"

"Your girlfriend scares me."

"Oh. Ok," We switched seats, right as my friends sat down in front of us.

"Um, Sammy? Why does that guy next to you look like Nate Johnson?" Giovanna asked.

"I don't know why he looks like Nate Johnson. I don't know him." I lied,"Now hush! The movie's starting!" About halfway through the movie I realized that my friends were there, none of them knew that Nate was my best friend, and I was in the movie they were watching!

* * *

When the movie was over I ran out of the theater as fast as I could. I didn't want to deal with my friends asking me about how I know Connect Three and why I'm in the movie. I wasn't exactly in the background. I talked almost every time I realized that I was on camera, so if they didn't realize it was me at the beginning, they would have by the end. I walked out the front door and saw Nate and Alina arguing. I didn't realize they had been in front of me the entire time I was walking through the theater.

"You like her more than you like me!" Alina screamed at him. Neither of them knew that I was standing there.

"I can't help it! She's been my best friend forever! You said you wouldn't be jealous if I hung out with her sometimes, but here we are, arguing, _because_ you're jealous!"

"If you hate me so much, why didn't you dump me before now?"

"Ali, I don't hate you. You weren't being rude until tonight. You can't just ignore my friends. I hang out with them too much for you to hate them. Every time I hang out with Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Jason, and Ella, you ignore them, but you're worse around Samantha!"

"It's just that you seem to like her more, and I'm pretty sure she likes you!"

"Ali..."

"Forget it!" She ran off. I walked back inside as he turned around.

"Guys, Alina ran off, so don't ask Nate why she left."

"Before he comes back, why did she run away?" Jason asked. Ella just looked at him like he was crazy.

"She obviously realized that Nate likes Samantha," she said. I glared at her, partly because she called me by my real name, and partly because of what she said about Nate liking me.

"Ella. What if Nate had come in when you said that?" I asked her.

"Both of you would probably kill me."

"Wow, Ella. You're smarter than I thought!"

"Thanks!" she thought for a moment,"Hey!" she shouted after she realized what I had said wasn't exactly a compliment. Just then Nate came back into the theater.

"Stupid paparazzi and their stupid questions!" he muttered to himself.

"Nate... are you okay?" Shane asked him.

"No! Shane, Jase, I need to talk to you guys. Now." They walked off as my cell phone started playing the Flintstones theme.

"Hey, Kasie. What's up?" I said monotonously to my brother's girlfriend, who was also my only school friend that knew that Nate was my best friend.

"_Someone doesn't sound too happy._"

"I've got my reasons for being unhappy."

"_Did Nate tell you that he likes Alina more than he likes you?_"

"Why is who he likes more the topic of everybody's conversations tonight?"

"_Don't ask me. I'm just the innocent bystander. Heck I'm not even a bystander, I'm just someone who's feelings get hurt everytime her boyfriend is invited to go somewhere and she's not._"

"Kase, you know you're welcome to come along as long as it isn't a family thing, right?"

"_Yeah, but it is ten times more fun to be invited than to just show up!_"

"Yeah...So why did you call?"

"_To ask how the movie was._"

"It was pretty good. Oh! The guys are back. Gotta go!" I hung up,"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go," Nate mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Isn't that purple button so beautiful? CLICK IT AND LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Mornings and News Reports

**A/N: This chapter takes place one week after Chapter Three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Samantha, Jeanette, Alina, and anything (or anyone) that you've never seen or heard of until reading this fanfic! In otherwords... I DON'T OWN CAMP ROCK!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: MORNINGS AND NEWS REPORTS**

"Samantha, wake up!" my mom shouted.

I reached over to my laptop and pressed play. My favorite Connect Three song, Play My Music, blasted through the speakers. I jumped out of bed and danced over to my closet to pick out my outfit. It took me forever, but I finally settled on pink skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that had, _Music Is My Boyfriend_, written across the front in yellow and pink, and black hi-top converse. I put my hair in a high ponytail. A few days previously I had put red streaks in my hair. It looked really cool. I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

When I got to the kitchen I poured some cereal in a bowl and plopped down on the couch next to Jeanette.

"Good mornin', Jeanie!" I said enthusiastically.

"Back atcha'," she said while staring at the TV. I may fall under the 'Major Computer Geek' category in the school yearbook EVERY SINGLE YEAR, but Jeanie could win 'Most Likely To Be A Couch Potato' any day. _Hot Tunes_ was on, so I knew she wouldn't respond if I took the remote from her, but the moment I got the remote, a picture of Nate and Alina popped up on the screen. The picture was split down the middle. I turned up the volume, so I could hear what the reporter had to say about Nalina breaking up.

"Connect Three_ member, Nate Johnson, and his girlfriend of seven months, Alina McAllister, have broken up,_" the reporter said," _The two were seen arguing outside a movie theater in Dallas, last Thursday, and Miss McAllister wasn't at the _Connect Three_ concert, the next night. Instead Nate was seen talking and laughing with a girl who seemed to know him very well. This may have something to do with the girl being in _Connect Three's_ 3D movie, in which Alina wasn't even mentioned. Is this why Nalina broke up? Was he cheating? A _Hot Tunes_ reporter who was at the theater on Thursday evening, tells us that Nate mentioned his best friend, who's name is unknown. Alina reportedly shouted, _'You like her more than you like me'_, before running off. When the reporter asked Nate what the arguement was about he walked inside without commenting. The same girl who was seen with Nate at the concert the next night was present at the movie theater, and may have heard the entire thing, for she was seen standing outside the door during the arguement. Hopefully we will find out who this mystery girl is. Nate and Alina will both be going to Camp Rock this summer, along with the rest of _Connect Three_._"

I called Nate right away. He watched _Hot Tunes _every morning and was probably either really mad or crying his eyes out right then. He needed a friend, and quite frankly so did I.

"_Hello?_" he said quietly when he picked up the phone. He had been crying. I could tell.

"Hey, Nate. You okay?" I asked.

"_No. The stupid _Hot Tunes_ reporters are jerks._"

"I agree one hundred percent. Just forget them, and think of all those wonderful fans who will be _celebrating_ your breakup. Think of them and you'll feel better."

"_I doubt they're celebrating. They're probably coming up with a plan to kill the 'Mystery Girl'._"

"They can't kill me if the don't know who I am."

"_They know what you look like. If one of them got backstage passes..._"

"OK! I get it. I have to go into hiding."

"_Ha ha ha!_"

"This is no laughing matter. I'm serious. I've seen some of your fans. They are very violent people. Remember that one girl that broke another girl's ankle while attempting to get a lock of your hair. They probably _would_ kill me if they got the chance."

"_I remember that girl. She had to be escorted out of the building._"

"Yeah. I definitely need to enter the Rockstar's BFF Protection Program."

"_That doesn't exist._"

"Well it should! I could be in danger!"

"_Don't worry. Our bodyguard will protect you if anyone tries to kill you! Thanks for cheering me up!_"

"Anytime!" with that said, we both hung up. I wish he would just ask me out already. He said he liked me the other day at the movies. Of course he wasn't talking to _me, _but he was talking _about_ me. Its not like I meant to overhear the conversation, but Nate and Alina _were _being really loud. I've liked him forever, but apparently he doesn't realize that. I'm gonna go for a swim.

* * *

Jeanie here. Sam is in the pool and she left her laptop here, so I'm gonna write my perspective of what's been going on with her and Nate. They clearly like each other. Me, Matt, Alex, Mitchie, Shane, Ella, Caitlyn, and Jason all think that they'd be the most amazingly cute couple ever! We are trying to come up with a plan to get them together, but so far, we got nothing. I thought we could maybe get Sam's ex to help us out, but then I remembered that he moved to Wisconsin, and anyway he probably wouldn't want to help her get a new boyfriend. We had a little meeting to come up with ideas, but it didn't turn out too well. Jason just wanted to read a book about birds, Ella was trying to decide which bottle of nail polish (with the EXACT same color in them) to paint her nails with, Mitchie, Matt, and Alex had the same idea as me, Shane wanted to lock them in a closet so we didn't have to deal with them anymore (typical Shane), and Caitlyn wanted to force them to go on a date so they could have time to figure out how much they liked each other. I actually like Caitlyn's idea best, but I'm not extremely willing to interfere in Sam's personal life. She doesn't like it very much when I meddle, but that _is_ my job as the annoying little sister. Nate and Alina broke up, so it's not like he'd be cheating on her if him and Sam started dating. Personally I think Namantha sounds better than Nalina. It just sounds cooler. Uh oh. Sam just came in and she slammed the door. I don't think she's very happy. Maybe the paparazzi found our house and they were taking pictures of her or something. I really don't know. I don't want to get in trouble for being on her computer without asking, so bye!

TTFN,

Jeanette Marie Torres

* * *

**A/N: P-U-R-P-L-E! PURPLE! B-U-T-T-O-N! BUTTON! Ok, you've spelled it and shouted it, now click THE PURPLE BUTTON!!**


	5. Little Sisters and Private Jets

**A/N: Congrats to shadowwwx, for getting the role of Shane's little sister!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, a limo, or a private jet. If I did, I would have stolen Nick from the set, put him in the limo, and flown him to my school on the private jet! I also don't own _Rue 21_. I do however, own a zebra print hoodie _from_ _Rue 21_! End of longest _A Camp Rock Summer_ disclaimer to date.**

* * *

** CHAPTER FIVE: LITTLE SISTERS AND PRIVATE JETS  
**

The next morning was the first day of camp. Me, Alex, Mitchie, and Giovanna were flying to camp in Connect Three's private jet. Giovanna and Mitchie came over to my house at like 7:00 (IN THE A.M. HOURS)! Giovanna came into my room and started jumping on my bed while Mitchie went to go wake up Alex.

"GIOVANNA NICOLE BRADY! GET THE HECK OUT OF MY ROOM!" I shouted once I was fully awake. As you can tell, I'm not very pleasant in the mornings.

"Fine, _Samantha Margarita Torres_!" she shouted back. She knows I hate my full name, yet she insists on using it as often as possible. I walked over to my closet, _very_ slowly. I grabbed a pair of denim skinny jeans, a black tshirt, and a zebra print hoodie. I picked up a pair of shoes.

"JEANETTE!" I shouted. This is what I get for letting my girly girl of a little sister borrow my shoes. My black and white Vans had been scribbled on. IN PINK MARKER!

"What?" she mumbled as she walked into my room.

"Explain this!" I held out the shoes.

"Well, my outfit was black and pink, so I needed black and pink shoes."

"You already have black and pink shoes!"

"I let Kristina borrow them."

"That's not an excuse!"

"It's washable. Just wipe it off with a wet washcloth."

"Your gonna pay for this Jeanie. Now get out of my room."

"Grumpy much?" she said as she walked back across the hall. I went into the bathroom and scrubbed the marker off off my shoes. While I was putting them on, someone rang the doorbell. I ran down the stairs to answer it.

"Hey, Samantha! Are you ready for Camp Rock?" Nate said.

"Heck yeah, _Nathaniel_. We have a lot of suitcases though. Can you guys help us carry them to the limo?"

"Guys!" he yelled. Shane, Jason, Ella, and a younger girl that I didn't recognize got out of the limo. The girl had jet black hair with electric blue streaks. Her bangs were covering her right eye and half of the left one, but from what I could see, her eyes were bright purple. She totally could have stolen her, skinny jeans, converse, and a tshirt, punk-gothish outfit from my closet. She was about three inches shorter than me, and a heck of a lot skinnier. She was carrying a skateboard. She looked like a younger, girl version of Shane.

"Hi, Elliott" Mitchie said. Apparently, they knew each other," These are my cousins, Sam and Alex, and Sam's best friend, Giovanna."

"What's up? I'm Elliott. I'm Shane's little sister." she said.

"What's up with your eyes. They're purple!" I said without thinking. Blurting stuff out without thinking about it, is what I do best."

"Well, my dad's eye's are purple, and my mom's are brown. I got my dad's eyes, and Shane got mom's eyes," apparently she wasn't offended by my comment. That's always good. Me, Mitchie, Alex, and Giovanna each had three suitcases. Elliott put down her skateboard and dragged two of the suitcases to the limo.

"Shane, your little sister is really strong. Those suitcases weigh about 70 pounds _each_!" I whispered.

"Yeah, she kinda scares me sometimes, but she's cool, so I let her get away with it."

"And how many piercings of various sorts does she have?"

"Um...eleven, I think."

"Wow. My mom would kill me."

"Yeah, but other than that and the five year age difference, you two are a lot alike."

"We both clearly shop at _Rue 21_. I have those jeans and that shirt."

"Do you know how many times I have been dragged into that store against my will?"

"No, but I'm guessing a lot."

"Uh huh..." I grabbed the remaining two suitcases and put them in the trunk. I ran inside to say goodbye to my Mom, Dad, Matt, and Jeanie. We all climbed into the limo and drove away. Everybody's talking at once, and I can't hear myself think, so I gotta go. Bye.

We've been in the air for about two and a half hours. We should be landing soon. Forty-five minutes or so. This jet is awesome. It has a flat screen TV and a ton of video games. I beat Shane at Guitar Hero five times, and then Elliott beat me five times. She's _really_ good, and apparently can't play an actual guitar to save her life. The food is awesome. This is the first plane I've ever been on that has banana-berry smoothies, pizza, and kung pao chicken, my favorite (not Mexican) foods! Ella wants to know if she should paint her nails with the bottle of nail polish in her left hand, or the bottle of nail polish in her right hand, which I don't get at all, because they're EXACTLY the same. She told me to ask you guys, so I am. Ella may be an airhead, but if you get on her bad side, the side of your face will be bruised in a half a second (she took karate for 10 years). Shane keeps muttering the words lock, closet, Nate, and Sam, and it's kinda scary. Nate and Mitchie say that's typical Shane, so I try to ignore him, but it's so annoying, I just want to smack him upside the head. Jason got a new book about birds, and he's been reading it nonstop for the entire time we've been on the plane. I can't wait to get to Camp Rock! It's gonna be so awesome to have a whole summer be all about music. Yippee!

Ella wants to use my laptop, so bye.

I really need to get my own laptop. I have to borrow Samantha's so much that she set aside a whole folder to put my stuff in. I got all kinds of stuff written on here. Notes, songs, diary entries, and a bunch more. It's really cool took look at the old diary entries, because some of them are really funny. I want your guys' opinion. Which bottle of nail polish should I use to paint my nails? The one in my right hand or the one in my left hand? Everybody just tells me to pick one. Jason's really cute and funny, and he loves birds as much as I do, if not more. I wonder if he likes me. He laughs at all of my jokes, even if they're not funny, and he actually listens to me! Tess usually just told me to shut up when I would tell her about something, and Peggy is usually busy writing a song, but Jason always listens. Even if what I'm talking about is really boring. He's an amazing guitarist and songwriter. He's teaching the songwriting class at Camp Rock this year. I think I'm gonna sing solo at Final Jam this year. Samantha thinks I'm an airhead, but she doesn't seem to realize that Nate likes her as more than a friend, and I do. So does Jason, who is also an airhead in Sam's eyes. I think everyone on this plane, including the stewardess, knows that they like each other. They've been staring at each other almost the entire time we've been on the plane. I'm starting to think that Shane's idea of locking them in a closet is a pretty good idea. Then me, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Giovanna wouldn't have to deal with Sam going on about how hot, artistic, and funny, Nate is, and Shane and Jason wouldn't have to deal with Nate saying the same things about Sam. Gosh, they're annoying. I hope Jason asks me out soon. We're having a welcome back dance at Camp Rock this year, and I don't have a date yet. I think we're gonna land soon. TTYL!

Ella :)

* * *

**A/N: Who ever figures out what my middle name is in English first, gets 1,000,005 virtual cookies, and a chance to get whatever ACRS role they want! Click the purple button for your chance to win! Good luck! **


	6. Welcomes and Memories

**A/N: I've been listening to _Crazy Kind Of Crush On You_ all week. It was the inspiration for the middle and end of this chapter. The inspiration for the beginning was how I wake up my older siblings in the morning and how my little sister and older brother fight. There are some flashbackish moments in this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own _Camp Rock_ or _Crazy Kind Of Crush On You_... but if I did, I would go to the set of _Camp Rock_ to meet Nick Jonas, and hope he had a crazy kind of crush on me!**

_Italic: Nate singing_

_**Bold Italic: Connect Three singing**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: WELCOMES AND MEMORIES**

After we got to the airport, we took another limo to Camp Rock. It's about a half hour from the airport. Nate, Shane, and Mitchie had fallen asleep a couple minutes after we got in the limo.

"3,2,1," Elliott whispered to me, Alex, and Ella.

"WAKE UP!" the four of us shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" I said as I smacked each of them upside the head,"We're here."

"Wuzgoinon?" Shane mumbled.

"Were at Camp Rock, popstar." Mitchie whispered.

That woke Shane up all the way,"I prefer _rock_star, thank you very much."

"Shut up and get out of the limo!" Elliott exclaimed.

"Crabby..." Elliott pushed him out the door,"Ow! What was that for!?"

"That was for you being an jerk, _pop_star."

"_Rock_star!" That arguement went on for about five minutes, which was long enough for the rest of us to get out of the limo and get our suitcases.

"Shane! Elliott! _Deje de luchar_!" I screamed. I only yell in Spanish when I am _really_ mad. Luckily, even though they didn't understand me, Shane and Elliott stopped fighting and came over to where the rest of us were standing.

"What did she say?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"Stop fighting."

"What language was she speaking?"

"Spanish, you idiot!" Ella said, shaking her head,"And you call _me _an airhead."

We walked over to the stage in front of the lake. I saw Caitlyn, one of Mitchie's friends, talking to a girl with really poofy brown hair. I waved to them and walked over to them, my sister, Giovanna, and Ella behind me. Mitchie, Nate, Shane, Jason, and Elliott went to talk to the camp director, and the Gray kids' uncle, Brown Cessario.

"Hey, Caitlyn!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, Sam! This is Lola."

"Hi, I'm Samantha Torres. It's nice to meet you Lola."

"Torres? Are you Mitchie's sister or something?"

"I'm her cousin, actually."

"Cool!"

"Hello, and welcome to Camp Rock!" a redhead on the stage shouted.

"That's Dee, the musical director," Giovanna told me.

"I'm happy to announce that we will have three celebrity counselors this year! Please welcome Shane Gray, Nate Johnson, and Jason Keller, of Connect Three!" Dee shouted as Connect Three ran on stage. Nate took the microphone.

"OK guys! This is a song I wrote back on the first week of seventh grade, so it isn't exactly a new song, but we haven't recorded it until now. Shane and Jason are gonna play guitar, and I'm gonna sing!" Shane took the mic from him.

"Just this once. This is the only time I'm not the lead singer (**A/N: Watch for this later on in the story**)."

"Here it goes."

_**Whoo  
Come On  
You ready?  
Here We Go**_

First day at school  
I was tryin to play it cool  
Chillin with my friends, tryin to pretend that I didn't notice you  
3 rows down, second to the left  
With your big brown eyes, and your brand new dress  
Right then I saw my dream come true, yeah  
Cause my knees got weak, knocked off my feet  
Tried but I couldn't find the words to speak  
Can't let go, my heart says whoa  
Girl I gotta let you know

On the first day of seventh grade he was hanging out with his guy friends all day, and totally ignoring me (even though we had been best friends for about seven years at that point). I sat three rows down from him in homeroom and I was the second to left in that row. My eyes are big and brown, and I always wore a new dress on the first day of school, until ninth grade. Don't ask how I remember this stuff, I just do. The song might me about me!

_Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time, it's a crime  
I can't deny it's true  
Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you_

_**Crazy, crazy  
Crush on you**_

_On the bus ride home  
Finally saw you were alone  
So I took my chance, asked you to the dance  
And I prayed you wouldn't say no  
Oh I just can't wait for Friday night  
Gonna hold your hand when the time is right  
Can't help but let my feelings show, yeah_

I was sitting by myself when he got on the bus that day. He asked me to our school's 'Welcome Back' dance. I said yes, and the dance was on a Friday. He held my hand for like the entire bus ride (wasn't the first time he held my hand, and wasn't the last either). I am now even more convinced that the song is about me!

_Gonna walk you home, talk on the phone  
Tell you how I'm feelin when we're all alone  
Gonna jump and shout, sing it out loud  
Girl you know there'll be no doubt_

He walked me home from the bus stop (again, not the first or last time), and called me to make sure I got into the house OK (we ended up talking for like, three hours). The next day he was jumping and shouting during our lunchtime (not something you would easily forget) and during choir class, he was the first to volunteer to sing. OMG! The song is totally about me! Yay!

_Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you__** (crazy kinda crush on you)  
**And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time, it's a crime  
I can't deny it's true  
Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you_

_**Crazy, crazy Crazy, crazy  
Crush on you**_

_**Whoo  
Hey Yeah Crazy kinda crush on you**_

_Cause my knees got weak, knocked off my feet  
Tried but I couldn't find the words to speak  
Can't let go, my heart says whoa  
Girl I gotta let you know_

_Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time, it's a crime  
I can't deny it's true  
Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you_

_**Crazy, crazy  
Crush on you  
Crazy, crazy  
Crush on you**_

"Thank you!" Nate shouted as the crowd started clapping like crazy,"That song was, Crazy Kind Of Crush On You!" "That song sure reminds me of some of the pictures that you've shown me from the first week of seventh grade. I recall a picture of your homeroom with your seat marked, three rows down from Nate, a picture of you wearing a brand new dress on the first day of school, and a picture of you and Nate in the school gym, with a banner behind you that says 'Welcome Back Dance'," Mitchie said.

"I know! I was thinking the same thing!"

"Ask him!"

"I'm not gonna ask him if he wrote that song for me. I'm just gonna torture him until he admits it."

"Wouldn't it be a lot easier if you just asked him?"

"Jeez, Mitch. It's like you don't know me at all!"

"I figured you'd say that."

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: That purple button is so adorable. I think Nick J has some competition. Just kidding! Nick's only competition is Shane Harper from Dance on Sunset! What's your opinion? Click the purple button to tell me and leave a comment or audition!**


	7. Food Fights and Canoe Rides

**A/N #1: I write out most of my chapters on paper first and they seriously look so much longer on the paper than they are once I get them on the computer. Lucky for you, this is the last chapter I have written down. Not so lucky for you, that means longer gaps between updates. And BTW, Connect Three will occasionally be referred to as 'the guys'. **

**A/N #2: JUST TO CLARIFY, NATE, SHANE, AND JASON _ARE NOT _BROTHERS! THEY MET AT CAMP ROCK! I KNOW SHANE'S LAST NAME IS GRAY! ALSO SAMANTHA _IS NOT_ MITCHIE'S LITTLE SISTER! THEY ARE _COUSINS_! I don't mean to sound rude, but a got a really mean review regarding these subjects this morning, so I thought I would make sure you guys understood that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or When You Look Me In The Eyes, but I sure as heck wish that Nick J would look me in the eyes. I'll stop babbling now, and let you read the new chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: FOOD FIGHTS AND CANOE RIDES

We headed to the mess hall for dinner (cooked by my Aunt Connie). It was spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and salad.

"Hi girls!" someone said as Me, Mitchie, and Caitlyn got our food. I looked up to see my aunt.

"Hi, Tia Connie! This spaghetti smells awesome!" I said.

"Hi, Mom," Mitchie said.

"Hey, Connie!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

As we were walking back to our table I tripped and spilled my spaghetti all over a blonde girl (who I later found out was TJ Tyler's daughter,Tess), who's entire designer outfit probably cost more than all of the clothes in one of my suitcases. Two other girls at the table started yelling about how I was gonna pay for that.

"Um, Sam? I recommend ducking, or getting the heck out of here," Mitchie whispered.

* * *

Tess threw a meatball at me just as I ducked. It flew over my head and hit Caitlyn's friend, Sander, in the face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled, and the next thing I knew, everyone was covered in noodles and spaghetti sauce.

"Everybody FREEZE!" We all stopped throwing food and turned toward the door. Brown was standing there, his face as red as a tomato. He walked over to Nate, Shane, and Jason, "Who started this?" They, along with everyone else in the room, pointed at Tess,"Miss Tyler. My office. Now!"

"But-"

"No buts. GO!"

She glared at me as she stood up, and if looks could kill, you wouldn't be reading this.

"Don't worry. Tess is harmless... _if _you don't talk to her. If you say more than five words to her, she'll twist them around. She can make you feel important, but if she sees you as a threat to her winning Final Jam, she'll most likely sabotage your chances of winning," Caitlyn said when we sat down at our table.

"Good to know," I replied,"Thanks for helping guys."

"Um, Sam, what did we do?" Nate asked.

"You didn't tell Brown that the food fight was sorta my fault."

"But it wasn't. You tripped. Speaking of which, are you OK?"

"Fine. I'll probably have a few bruises in the morning, but I'm not seriously injured or anything."

* * *

About an hour later I had changed out of my spaghetti stained clothes, and I was sitting in a canoe that was tied to the dock. I was IMing Matt and Jeanette when the guys came running toward me.

"Sam, can one of us hide in the canoe?" Shane asked, out of breath, "There's a bunch of screaming girls chasing us!"

"Um, sure. Why not?" I replied.

"Great!" Shane pushed Nate into the canoe, tossed us life vests and oars, and untied the rope. Before either of us could do anything about it, we had been pushed away from the dock.

"SHANE!" both of us yelled.

"Have fun!" he yelled back while running away. A half dozen girls were coming toward the dock, screaming the guys' names over and over.

"Um, Nate?"

"What?"

"Duck."

"Um, why?"

"A half dozen crazy fans are coming toward the lake."

"Oh!" he ducked under one of the seats.

After a couple minutes I realized something, "Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"That's not a bunch of crazy fans. It's Mitchie, Giovanna, Caitlyn, Elliott, Ella, and Alex!" Nate crawled out from under the seat, relieved and angry.

"I swear, I am gonna kill them, Shane, and Jason."

"I'll help!"

Nate had his songs with him, and he showed me a new one that he had written a couple weeks earlier. This is the chorus:

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

"Nate, this song is amazing. _Crazy Kind Of Crush On You _was really good too!" I said after he sang the song. I immediately had the lyrics stuck in my head.

"Thanks," he said, blushing.

"So what was your inspiration for that?"

"Wow this lake is so _blue_!" he exclaimed, successfully avoiding the subject.

"Um, I didn't know lakes had eyes to look into, or that they were capable of speech." I said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant!"

I giggled, "Yeah. I just felt like teasing you!"

"You are one evil kid."

"Excuse me, but I'm only seven and three quarters of a month younger than you!"

"Still."

"Whatever," I said, shaking my head, "And you're right, this lake is _way _bluer than any lake I have ever seen."

We realized that we had floated to the middle of the lake, so we grabbed the life vests and put them on. The sun had started setting by now, and temperature was dropping... _fast_!

"Gosh, it's freezing out here!" I said. I was shivering like crazy.

"You can wear my jacket if you want."

"Um... sure. Thanks," I said as he picked up his jacket and handed it to me.

"You're welcome."

We saw a bright light on the edge of the lake, so we paddled back to the dock. Mitchie and Shane were standing there with the brightest flashlight I have ever seen.

"Sam! Nate! Opening Night Jam starts in ten minutes!" Mitchie shouted.

* * *

We climbed out of the canoe and ran to our cabins. Once I was inside the cabin I shared with Mitchie, Giovanna, Caitlyn, and Ella, Mitchie threw a bright green tshirt with hot pink, neon blue, and dark purple music notes on it, a thin black belt, and neon blue skinny jeans at me. I caught them and went into the bathroom to change. I clipped back a layer of my hair with a hot pink clip, put on my sneakers (converse... who would have guessed it?), and picked up Nate's jacket.

"OMG! Is that _Nate's _jacket?" Mitchie squealed. Thank goodness Alina wasn't sharing a cabin with us, or she probably would have killed me with her bare hands, right then and there.

"Yup!" I exclaimed, as we all squealed happily. I put on the jacket as we headed out the door and went to the mess hall for the Opening Night Jam/Dance. _This is going to be fun_, I thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not gonna torture you loyal fans with another long A/N (plus its after midnight and I'm kinda tired) so I'll just say this: Please leave a review.**


	8. Full Title Won't Fit Here

**Hey guys! Sorry there haven't been updates for a few days, and this chapter is pretty much only dialogue, but I haven't had a lot of free time lately. I really hope you like it, and a longer chapter should be coming soon. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains shouting in Spanish, which may scare young children and the elderly. There have been reports of people nearly falling off their beds from laughter, while reading previous chapters. Please make sure that you are securely fastened to your bed or chair. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: For goodness sakes people! I DON'T OWN CAMP ROCK!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: OPENING NIGHT JAM-ISH DANCE THING AND LAKESIDE CONVERSATIONS**

We walked into the mess hall at the same time as Connect Three. Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him to the center of the dance floor, while Jason and Ella went to get some food. Caitlyn went to find Barron. That left me, Giovanna, and Nate standing there like idiots. Sander came over to the door.

"Hey, Giovanna. You wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure! Bye, guys," she said as her and Sander walked away. Me and Nate sat down at an empty table. We saw Jason and Ella with plates of food, trying to find somewhere to sit.

"Jason! Ella! Over here!" Nate shouted. They walked over and sat down.

"The nachos are awesome," Ella said, with her mouth full of said nachos.

"I would hope so. Connie has been cooking all day," I said. Nate was staring off into to space, with his 'arguing with myself' face on, "Nate! Hello!" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry... Doyouwannadance?" he said quickly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you um, maybe wanna,um," he paused, "Go dance?'

I blushed, "Um, sure." He took my hand and we walked to the center of the dance floor. Shane, Mitchie, Giovanna, Sander, Caitlyn, and Barron were dancing there.

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie, Giovanna, and Caitlyn exclaimed when they saw me and Nate.

"Nate. Could we talk to Sam for a minute?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah."

Giovanna grabbed my arm and pretty much dragged me to the kitchen.

"Did he ask you out? OMG! You're dating Nate!" They whisper-screamed.

"Guys." I said. They ignored me.

"I'm so happy, he finally asked you out!"

"Guys!" I was starting to get irritated.

"So are you gonna be hanging out around camp. Oh you should totally go to the dance after Final Jam with him!"

"_PARADA_!" I was really mad again. They looked at me.

"Translation please." Caitlyn said.

"I said stop. He didn't ask me out, he just asked me to dance with him. We're the only two here without dates."

"I came without a date!" Giovanna exclaimed.

* * *

"Whatever," I left the kitchen quickly. I saw Shane, Barron, and Sander, still standing in the middle of the dance floor, "They'll be back in a second," I told them, "Where's Nate?"

"He went down to the lake," Shane told me. I hurried out the door. I walked down to the lake and saw Nate sitting on the dock. I took off my sneakers and socks and sat next to him with my feet in the water.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"The sky."

"Ha ha. Seriously, why'd you leave?"

"I needed to think."

"What about?"

"What you could have possibly been talking about when Giovanna dragged you away."

"They're convinced that we're dating, just because you asked me to dance."

"That's stupid. Don't they know that we went to the Welcome Back dance together in seventh grade. We weren't dating then."

"Yeah. Giovanna has photographic proof, and Mitchie's seen photographic proof. They're idiots if they seriously think we're dating. I mean, you and me hang out like everyday, everytime you're in Dallas, and this is the first time they've brought up the subject of us dating (slight fib, but Nate doesn't know that). Have I mentioned they're idiots?"

"Yes. You talk too much."

"You say that I talk too much, too much."

"You say, that I say, that you talk too much, too much."

"You say, that I say, that you say, that I talk too much, too much."

* * *

That argument went on for a good fifteen minutes, getting longer and more complicated every minute, but that stopped when Mitchie and Shane walked up to us.

"Awww, look. They're even arguing like a couple!" Mitchie said.

Both of us turned around, "Shut up."

"And they're saying the same thing at the same time," Shane added (very loudly, by the way).

"Would you shut up already!?" Me and Nate shouted.

"You guys are setting yourselves up for this. I'm definitely seeing a new couple here."

"We can't hide it forever Sam," Nate said to me.

"WHAT!?" Me, Mitchie, and Shane exclaimed.

"We won't be able to hide the fact that we're dating forever."

"HA! I knew it!" Mitchie squealed. Her and Shane ran off, probably to go tell the entire camp that me and Nate were dating. I slapped Nate upside the head.

"OW! What the heck was that for!?" he shouted.

"I was hoping it would knock some sense into you. Do you realize that they're gonna go tell everyone that we're dating!?"

He looked kinda... _happy_.

"Oops, I didn't think about that!" We ran back to the dance as fast as we could. Hopefully we wouldn't be too late, but maybe being too late to stop them would be a good thing!

* * *

**You guys are _officially _the worst reviewers ever. I only got one review for the last chapter. I have to thank _xXLysXxNoodlesXx_ for leaving the longest, non-audition, review in _A Camp Rock Summer_ history. Give her a round of applause for that! She also got cookies for crossing over to the dark side! **

**Now click the little purple button and you'll be mentioned here next time I update. If you guys don't review, I'll be forced to become one of those, "If I don't get _x_ number of reviews I'm not gonna update," writers, and I'm pretty sure that my _few_ loyal fans wouldn't be happy if that happened! Reviews inspire me!**


	9. Announcements and Confessions

**A/N: This chapter is full of anger and Nam goodness. I would like to thank xXLysXxNoodlesXx for helping me with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any songs mentioned in this chapter.  


* * *

**

**CHAPTER NINE: ANNOUNCEMENTS AND CONFESSIONS**

We ran as fast as we could, but since Mitchie and Shane got such a big head start, we were too late. Yay! I mean it was so horrible... the whole camp was gonna think me and Nate were dating. Oh what the heck. YAY!

Me and Nate crashed through the Mess Hall doors, just as Mitchie shouted, "Cue spotlight!"

A bright light shone on us, "We would like to welcome Camp Rock's newest couple! Nate Johnson and Sam Torres!" Shane shouted.

"MITCHIE!" I screamed as Nate shouted, "SHANE!"

"Run!" They shouted to Caitlyn and Ella. They all ran out of the building, while me and Nate were still blinded by the spotlight. We realized that they had left, and we went outside. Shane was hiding behind a big tree, which would have been a good hiding place, if he hadn't been talking on his cell phone.

"Nixie, this isn't really a good time. Me and Mitchie just announced to everybody at camp, that Nate and his best friend, Samantha, are dating, and now they're trying to kill us," Shane said. Apparently he had the speakerphone on, because we heard a girls voice coming from the phone.

"_Oh! I just called to tell you that I'm coming to Camp Rock tomorrow morning! I know I'll be a day late, but if it means that I get to see my BFF, Mitchie, and Elliott, being late is absolutely fine with me!"_

"That's great Nixie, but I really, really, need to hang up now, or Sam and Nate are gonna find me," Shane turned around and saw us standing there, "Too late. Bye, Nixie!"

"Hey, Shane. How ya doin'?" I asked him.

"I'm guessing not so good?" he said.

"Why would you think that?" I smiled as innocently as possible.

"Because me and Mitchie just told everyone at camp that you two are dating."

"The boy's a genius! But we're not gonna hurt you Shane. Well at least I'm not, I don't know about Sam," Nate said.

"I'll try not to hurt him," I mumbled.

"Sam, are you OK? Your face is all red," Nate whispered.

"Just let me hit him. Just once."

"No, that's not nice. Besides, Mitchie would kill you."

"How about this. You give me a fair amount of time to run away and if you can catch me, you can kill me," Shane said.

"Sounds fun," Nate said, "You're the slowest person I've ever met."

"He is?"

"Yup!"

"OK. We'll go with that... on one condition. Shane, give me your cell phone."

"What!?" he asked.

"You heard me. Hand it over," He gave me the phone, "Ooooo, this is a nice phone!"

Shane started to run away.

"Nuh uh. You're not going anywhere yet, popstar!" I exclaimed. He stopped, and I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "_Rock_star". I clicked the contacts button on his phone and found Mitchie's number. I couldn't very well call her from my phone, could I? Of course not Sam, she would know it was you! She answered, thinking Shane was calling her.

"_Shane! Sam and Nate are after us and they'll catch us if you call me_!" she paused, "_Wait, why_ are _you calling me_?"

"Oh, no reason," I said.

"_Samantha, remember what we've been telling you for the past sixteen years? Thinking before you act_?"

"Yeah, I remember. I'm just not gonna think before I act at this moment in time."

"_Nate knows that it was all good fun. Right_?" Jeez, why is she asking so many questions?

"Then go tell everyone else that!" Nate shouted into the phone.

"_No! You two like each other, face it_!"

I looked at Nate, he was blushing. Seriously, his face was as red as a tomato! Of course mine probably was too. I handed Nate the phone, and mouthed, _Keep her talking_. He understood and started asking her random questions. We walked around for a while. I was hoping to hear her talking, and as me, Nate, and Shane were getting closer to my cabin, I finally heard her. I walked into the cabin and saw her sitting on her bunk.

"Hi, guys! Please don't hurt me." She begged.

"I don't really want to hurt her anymore. She sounds kinda scared," I said.

Nate smacked Shane, "I don't really want to hurt her either. I hit Shane, and that's good enough for me."

Ella and Caitlyn came into the room.

"The dance is over. Night, Nate. Night, Shane," Ella said while pushing them out the door.

I changed into black pj pants with red polka dots on them, and an old t-shirt, put my hair in a loose bun, and hopped into bed. That seemed like the longest day ever.

The next morning I walked down to the lake at 6:00. Breakfast wasn't served until 8:00, so I wasn't missing the most important meal of the day. Nate was sitting on the dock again, playing his guitar, and singing _When You Look Me In The Eyes_. It was amazing. I walked up behind him.

"Good morning, Nathaniel!"

"Hey, Samantha!"

"Are you gonna tell me what that song is _really _about today?"

"If I have to."

"OK then. Tell me, and whilst you're at it, tell me who the girl in _Crazy Kind Of Crush On You_, is."

"Ummm... well... they're both about... ummm..."

"Spit it out!"

"You." He whispered so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Seriously!?"

"Uh huh... I really like you Sam. More than a friend."

"Really!?" I already knew that, but what the heck, he can't know that!

"Yeah."

"I really like you too."

He turned towards me and leaned in. I won't bother you with the mushy details, but lets just say that I heard a chorus of "AWWWs," and me and my friends were super happy for the rest of the day!

* * *

**OK so the end was kinda corny, but you know you loved it! I want feedback! Do you think it was _too _corny? Leave a review and let me know!**


	10. Arguments and Dance Class

**A/N: The world finds out about Nam in this chapter, and there is an fantastalistic breakfast time argument between Tess and Sam! If I get in trouble for being up past one writing this, I blame you guys. JK, I won't blame you! Here's Chapter Ten!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Sneakernight (but I do own a lot of sneakers)!**

* * *

****

CHAPTER TEN: ARGUMENTS AND DANCE CLASS

Yesterday went by in a blur. We actually didn't start classes until today. I got a very rude awakening this morning. Mitchie threw a newspaper at my face. I looked at the newspaper. In big letters in the middle of the front page were the words, _**NATE JOHNSON DATING HIS BEST FRIEND!? **_Under the heading, was a picture of us kissing at the dock yesterday morning.

"How the heck did they get this picture!?" I screamed.

"Don't look at me!" Mitchie said, "Just read the article."

_Hundreds of girls around the world have had their hearts broken this morning. Yesterday morning at Camp Rock, Nate Johnson was seen talking to a girl that was seen in the, _Play My Music 3D_, movie. It is said that this girl is his best friend, and as of yesterday, his girlfriend. After talking for a few minutes, the two kissed, and a chorus of _'Awwws'_ was heard coming from the trees. A crowd of about ten people came out of the trees, and the couple walked away with them. After watching the _Play My Music_movie again, it is believed that the girl's name is Sam Torres. She may be related to Shane Gray's girlfriend, Mitchie Torres. We wish Hollywood's newest couple, a happy summer._

"I wanna know how the heck they got this picture!" I shouted.

"We don't know how they got the picture!" Caitlyn shouted back.

"I do," Giovanna said, "Tess."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!? She was so mad about Sam spilling her spaghetti on her!"

"I'll just pretend I don't care. That'll make her _really_ mad!" I said, giggling like a maniac.

We walked into the Mess Hall and got our breakfast. We saw the guys sitting at a table near the kitchen. I sat down next to Nate and he kissed me on my cheek. I was about to freak out, when I remembered that I'm his girlfriend now.

"Awww!" Mitchie, Elliott, Giovanna, and Nixie (who I met yesterday morning) said. Caitlyn and Ella were to busy talking to their boyfriends to notice.

"Shut up!" I hissed at them.

"Calm down, Sammy," Nate said.

"Sorry. They just get _so_annoying!" Just then, Shane leaned over and kissed Mitchie, "Awww!" me and Nate exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Mitchie whispered.

"Now you know how I feel."

Just then Tess walked up.

"I wonder how that newspaper got that picture. I have no idea whatsoever how they got it!" she said.

"Whatsoever? That's a pretty big word for a blonde!" I exclaimed (I'm not saying _all _blondes are stupid. Giovanna's a blonde and she's actually pretty smart!).

"You're just jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous of _you_?"

"Because I'm rich and beautiful!"

"Wow! Someone's full of themself! Have you ever looked at your reflection in a mirror? 'Cause if you haven't, I got one in my bag!"

"You little-"

"Shut up, Tess!" Nate shouted as he stood up.

"Nate! Sit!" I whispered. He sat back down. I turned back to Tess, "You can say what you want about me, but just know that every time you say something that you think is gonna make me mad, be on guard," I turned to sit back down, but stopped, "Oh, and practice harder for Final Jam. I saw you practicing in the Mess Hall yesterday after lunch, and a two year old is gonna be able to beat you if you stick with that lame song. Singing about how beautiful and cool you _think_ you are, isn't gonna wow the judges!" I sat down and continued to eat my breakfast.

"Well...you...I...UGH!" She stormed off. Everyone in the room clapped. I turned in my seat and did a sort of sitting bow.

"Thank you! Thank you, all!" I said through giggles.

"You know Tess is gonna find a way to get back at you for that, right?" Nixie asked.

"Yeah, but for now, I'm to happy to care! She can't very well pretend that I stole her charm bracelet, 'cause she already did that to Caitlyn and Mitchie last year, and Brown will probably be slightly suspicious if she comes to him saying something that could get me banned from camp activities, anyway!"

Our first class of the day was dance, the class that Shane was teaching. Of course Mitchie was super excited. Me and Caitlyn were pretty excited, too. We both love dance. We were all dancing around the classroom when Shane came in.

"OK. Everybody please sit down," He said (_very _loudly). We all sat, "Sam and Caitlyn, come here real quick," We got up and went to the front of the room.

"You bellowed," I joked.

"Ha ha. I would like you two, to be my teaching assistants this summer."

"Awesome!" we both shouted.

"He only picked them because they're his friends. Sam probably can't even dance!" Tess said to her zombies.

"We're doing some partner dancing this year," Shane announced. He had heard what Tess said, "Samantha, would you care to demonstrate?"

"My pleasure," I replied, glaring at Tess.

Shane put in a CD, and _Sneakernight _blasted through the speakers. We did a partner dance that I learned at dance camp the previous summer. He had begged me to teach it to him, after Mitchie, Nate, and Giovanna had dragged him to the end of camp recital-ish thing. It had some really cool hip-hop moves thrown in every once in awhile. Everyone was clapping along to the beat by the middle of the song. Well, everyone except Tess. When the song ended we bowed and the sound of applause filled my ears.

"That good enough for a teaching assistant, Tess?" I asked, " Or do you need your mother to hire a pro?"

"That was... OK."

"Yeah, just OK." Elliott said sarcastically, "That was awesome Sam!"

"Thanks, Elliott! And Tess...I don't care if you don't think I'm good enough to help Shane teach, everyone else seems too, and I don't think one person's gonna change anyone's mind." I exclaimed. She just crossed her arms and pouted. I had won...for now.

* * *

**So... did you like it? I'm sorry it's kinda short. I wrote this at one o' clock in the morning and I was really tired! Review please, and tell me what you think!**

**1162 hits and only 29 reviews!? I know you guys aren't _that_ cruel. I'm sad. Is this just not worth reviewing, or do you read the first line and decide its lame? 'CAUSE I CAN EASILY TAKE THIS OFF THE SITE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**


	11. Note Passing and Campfire Jam

**I am so happy! Not counting authors notes, this is the longest chapter I have ever written... 2,088 words! There are some major surprises in this chapter, and I actually cried when I re-read Tess' song... its that sad. Well not really, but to me it is.**

**ALSO, CONGRATS TO ANDY THE CHRISTMAS TREE FOR GETTING A RANDOM ROLE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, or any of the songs in this chapter. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: NOTE PASSING AND CAMPFIRE JAM**

The past week and a half has been fantastic! Dance class was definitely the best! Tess couldn't get the dance steps to stick in her brain, so she kept making a fool of herself. It was hilarious!

Tonight is Campfire Jam! At breakfast, Mitchie was sitting next to me, trying to convince me to perform, but I just ignored her. This morning there was no way I would perform at Campfire Jam, but now... At least I didn't cave because of Mitchie's begging. I caved because Nixie and this crazy guitarist, Andy, came up with a brilliant idea. While Mitchie was still blabbering on, Andy sat down at our table and handed me a piece of paper. I looked down at it. It said:

_Just compromise. It'll make Mitchie shut up!_

_-Andy_

I wrote back:

_**How the heck am I supposed to compromise?**_

_**-Sam**_

_Sing with Nate! You keep saying he wrote a fantastic song! That way you'll be singing, but you won't be all alone on stage._

_-Nixie (and Andy)_

_**How did u know that stagefright is one of my weaknesses?**_

_A little birdie told us._

_**Oh no! Jason's bird obsession is rubbing off on u guys!**_

_HaHaHa. Very funny. Just think about singing with him?_

_**It's actually not a bad idea. XOXO!**_

Mitchie continued blabbering. "Micaela! Shut up!" I exclaimed. Yeah, Mitchie's real name is Micaela. You may ask how her parents got the name Mitchie, from Micaela, and quite frankly, I have no idea!

"Sorry. Will you please perform tonight?" she asked.

"Your name's _Micaela_?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie glared at me, "Yes."

"How the heck did the nickname _Mitchie_, come from Micaela?"

"I figured you would ask that, but I have no idea. My parents have called me that for as long as I can remember. Isn't that right _Daisy_?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I said.

"Only about 50 times. You didn't have a problem with being called Daisy, until about a year ago."

"Yeah, and you didn't have a problem with being called Caela, until about a year ago."

"You let Nate and Giovanna call you Daisy."

"They've been calling me Daisy since Kindergarten!"

"I've never heard them call you Daisy!" Jason announced.

"Why the heck would anyone call you Daisy?" Elliott asked.

"Daisy, is my middle name in English," I explained.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. So anyway, Andy and Nixie came up with a way for me to sing without being onstage by myself!"

"Really?" Everyone at the table exclaimed.

"Uh huh. I could sing with Nate."

"That'd be cool! What song would we sing?"

"We could sing... ummm...hmmm. What song _would_ we sing?"

"How about, When You Look Me In The Eyes?"

"That could work... but how are we gonna work out who sings what in," I looked at my cell phone, "2 hours?"

"We're only gonna have 2 hours?"

"Uh huh. Classes start in 10 minutes, and go 'til 2:00. After classes, we could practice for 2 hours, and then I would spend the remaining 3 hours for dinner, picking out my outfit, and doing my hair."

"_3_ hours!?" Shane asked.

"You would probably take longer. Nate and Nixie say you take a good three hours... _not_ including eating!"

"Well..."

* * *

Classes ended 2 hours ago, and me and Nate just finished figuring who's gonna sing what tonight. I'm sitting in front of the giant mirror that's in my cabin, while Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Giovanna _attempt_ to curl my hair. I knew they were gonna do this, and that's why I made sure we would have at least an hour set aside, to do my hair.

"Why is it so hard to curl your hair!?" Caitlyn shouted.

"Because it's freakishly straight!" I shouted back.

"I got some of it to curl," Giovanna announced triumphantly.

"Congratulations! Now could you maybe help me and Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked.

A half hour later they were done, and my hair was actually curly. Nixie and Ella came in carrying plates of food.

"Connie sent all of this with us. She said people eat when they're nervous," Nixie explained.

"Not us!" All of us shouted.

"Your hair looks really good curled, Sam."

"It better. We've been working on it for an hour!"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Mitchie had been buried alive in the closet, trying to find outfits for all of us... well mostly me. Her, Ella, Peggy, and Lola were performing together, and their outfits matched. She dug her way out after about 10 minutes, holding up some denim skinny jeans, a black tshirt, a gold-colored jacket, and my gold-colored converse. She put the outfit in the bathroom and pushed me in. I changed quickly, _without _messing up my hair.

"You look amazing, Daisy!" Giovanna exclaimed when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks!"

"C'mon guys! We don't wanna be late!" Ella shouted from outside. We ran to the lake.

* * *

"Up first, is Mitchie, Ella, Peggy, and Lola, singing an original song, mixed by Caitlyn Geller, called _Our Time Is Here_!" Dee shouted. My friends were on the stage, mics in hand. Caitlyn started up the music, and they began singing.

_"We're done but it's not over  
We'll start it again  
After the end of the day,  
it keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid  
we'll do it together_

_Come on, Come on, You know  
It's your time to move  
It's my time to move  
Come on, Come on, Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow is never clear  
So come on, Come on, You know  
Our time, Our time is here_

_We know but we're not certain  
How can we be  
How can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next_

_Come on, Come on, You know  
It's your time to move  
It's my time to move  
Come on, Come on, Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow is never clear  
So come on, Come on, You know  
Our time, Our time is here_

_Yeah Yeah!  
Come on, Come on, Come on, Our time is here_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
So come on, Come on, Come on_

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_So come on, Come on, You know  
Our time, Our time is here"_

There was a huge round of applause, from everyone except, you guessed it... Tess. Even her zombies were clapping.

"Wasn't that _amazing_?" Dee asked the crowd, "Mitchie has requested to introduce the next act so..." She passed the mic to Mitchie.

"Well Shane, it seems like the first day of camp wasn't your only time not being the lead singer... 'cause your playing guitar for this next act!" Mitchie announced, "Please welcome to the stage... Nate Johnson and Samantha Torres!"

Me, Nate, Shane, and Jason walked onstage. Jason and Shane stood in the back, holding their guitars.

"Good luck," Mitchie whispered as she handed me the mic.

Shane and Jason started playing the song. I raised the microphone and began singing.

**(A/N: **_**Bold Italics: Sam**_

_Underlined Italics: Nate_

_Italics: Both_**)**

_**"If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?**_  
_I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own_  
_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,**_  
_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again**_  
_Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can._  
_**I can't take a day without you here,**_  
_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_**More and more, I start to realize,**__  
__I can reach my tomorrow,  
__**I can hold my head up high,**__  
__And it's all because__ you're by my side._

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.**__  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_**Yeah!**_

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven, Oh,  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_Oooh yeah_

_Oooh_

_Whoa yeah"_

The crowd burst into applause, and surprisingly, this included Tess. Nate ran over to where I was standing, and gave me a giant hug. He looked down at me.

"You were awesome!"

"You were, too!"

Dee let us introduce the last act of the night, Tess. She walked on the stage holding an acoustic guitar, as Dee set a stool in front of the microphone stand. Me and Nate sat down next to Nixie, Shane, and Mitchie. Tess began to play a simple tune on her guitar. We were surprised. Her usual, was something techno-pop-ish, but this sounded _nothing_ like that.

_"There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life"_

There was the usual round of applause, but some of the other campers (including me) were on the verge of tears. I looked closer and saw that _Tess _was crying, too. I knew right then, that there was no way that was just something she made up, that song came from her heart.

"That didn't sound like her usual music," Mitchie whispered.

"I know! It was so... real," I said.

Shane and Nixie were being unnaturally quiet.

"Um... guys. Do you not have anything to say about the song? I really liked it!" Nate exclaimed.

"Um...yea. It was good," Nixie mumbled. Shane remained silent, but his face had turned red.

"Shane. Are you OK?" Mitchie asked. He shook his head no, "What's wrong, then?"

"You know how I told you my ex- girlfriend was gonna be at Camp Rock?"

We all gasped, while Nixie just nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" I whisper-screamed.

* * *

**Ooooo! Cliffy! You can probably figure out who Shane's talking about, if you read carefully! You guyd know the drill, you read it, now you gotta review!**

**The songs from this chapter are:**

**_Our Time Is Here_- _Camp Rock_ Bonus Track**

**_When You Look Me In The Eyes_- Jonas Brothers**

**_Who's That Girl_- Hilary Duff**


	12. Another Confession and Fainting

**Here is the _second_ longest chapter I've ever written. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock! Never have, never will.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: ANOTHER CONFESSION AND FAINTING**

"You dated _Tess_!?" Mitchie exclaimed, just as said person walked up.

"Hey Shane? Can I talk to you real quick?" She still had tears running down her face.

Shane looked at Mitchie, "Go on," He stayed where he was, "For goodness sakes, Shane! Just go talk to her!"

He walked away. Elliott followed and eavesdropped on their conversation. This is kinda what their conversation was like:

Shane: What do you want, Tess?

Tess: I want to be friends again.

Shane: I can't be friends with you if you're gonna be rude to my girlfriend and my other friends.

Tess: They're rude to me! I just defend myself!

Shane: You start the arguments!

Tess: I'll admit to that... why did we break up?

Shane: I don't know... maybe 'cause you're a self-centered snob that doesn't care about other people's feelings?

And that's when he came back. He was red in the face, and he didn't look very happy. When Nixie asked how it went, he just scowled and walked off.

"I'll go talk to him," Mitchie announced. She went to find him.

"Well that was a very eventful evening!" Nixie mumbled.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled back.

"Well... I'm gonna go back to my cabin. You comin' Elliott?"

"Yeah!"

"You two kids have fun now!" Nixie exclaimed as she left.

"Wanna go down to the dock?" Nate asked.

"Sure!" We walked down to the lake and sat on the edge of the dock.

"That was... interesting. Tess and Shane broke up at the end of our last year as campers here. I wonder why she'd suddenly care?"

"Don't ask me... wait a second! You knew that they dated and you didn't tell me!"

"Shane wouldn't let me tell anyone!"

"Oh..."

"I got you a present."

"Why?"

"Because I missed your birthday this year."

"And you waited... 2 1/2 months to give me my present!?"

"Well... yeah," He pulled a long box out of his jacket pocket, and handed it to me. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a gold necklace, with a chunk of amethyst on it.

"Oh my gosh! Nate, its beautiful!"

"Yeah... you are," I looked over at him. He was just staring at me.

"Ummm... I was talking about the necklace."

"Oh! Right! I knew that." he looked kinda pale, and a lot thinner than he had been a few weeks ago.

"Nate, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... just a little dizzy. Too much excitement for one day."

"OK..."

"It's getting late. We should probably head back."

"Yeah." I stood up and held out his hand. I took it, and he pulled me up off the ground."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

He walked me back to my cabin, kissed me, and left. A few minutes after I walked inside, Elliott and Nixie were admiring my necklace, and Mitchie crashed through the door.

"Guys... come quick," she stopped to catch her breath, "Nate walked into his cabin, and collapsed."

At those words, I felt like _I_ might collapse.

"Brown called the hospital, and they've got an ambulance coming. We gotta go!"

Nixie and Elliott gave me a big hug, and then ran with me to the guys' cabin. I crashed into Brown outside.

"What happened!?"

"We don't know. He walked in the room and just... collapsed."

I broke down crying, just as the ambulance pulled up. The EMTs brought out a stretcher and place Nate on it.

"We can have 2 of you riding in the back. Who's coming in the ambulance?" One of them asked.

"Sam and Giovanna, go," Brown said, "The rest of you, get in the camp van, I'll go tell Dee that we're gonna be gone for awhile."

Me and Giovanna hopped into the back of the ambulance, as Brown went to talk to Dee. One of the EMTs got in the front and drove to the hospital.

"So... can you girls give me some information about your friend?"

"Um... sure." Giovanna said.

The guy handed us a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. Giovanna handed it to me to fill out, since I know more about Nate than she does.

* * *

**Patient's Full Name: **_Nathaniel Dennis Johnson, Jr._

**DOB: **_September 16, 1992_

**Place of Birth: **_Dallas, TX_

**Past Health Issues: **_None I am aware of_

**Immediate Family: **_Gianna Isabella Lombardi-Johnson (Mother), Nathaniel Dennis Johnson, Sr. (Father), Elizabeth Cara Johnson (Sister), and Kristina Luisa Johnson (Sister)_

**Heritage: **_Italian (Mother) and British (Father)_"I still think it's weird that his mom's name is 2 letters short of being my name," Giovanna whispered.

* * *

"Well, Giovanna and Gianna are both Italian names, and Mrs. Johnson is Italian." I whispered back.

"Oh yeah!"

Just then, the ambulance stopped. The EMTs opened the door, and we got out. They rolled the stretcher through the Emergency Room doors.

"You girls give that paperwork to the woman in that office over there. Tell her the patient is in room ten," He said pointing to a door in the back of the lobby, "After you do that, just wait here, OK?"

"Yeah..." Giovanna mumbled.

We went over to the office and knocked on the door. A lady that looked to be in her 30s or 40s opened it.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. One of the paramedics that just came in, told us to give you this paperwork for the patient in room 10," Giovanna told her. She put the paperwork down on the desk.

"Thank you girls. Are you the patient's sisters?"

"Do we look anything alike?" Of course we don't, Giovanna has blonde hair and I have black hair, she has green eyes, and my eyes are chocolate brown.

"Well... no not really."

"Yeah, I didn't think so. C'mon Sam," she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room, and at that moment, Mitchie, Shane, Nixie, Elliott, Ella, Jason, Caitlyn, and Brown walked into the lobby. It figures I had decided to start crying again, right then.

"Do they know what happened yet!?" Nixie asked.

"No, Nix. We just got here like, 5 minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Excuse me, are you Nathaniel Johnson's friends?" One of the nurses asked.

"That's us," Shane said.

"He's awake. We're running some blood tests, and we're gonna move him upstairs to a private room. Room 306, up on the fourth floor. You can go up there now, and come see him as soon as we get him in the room."

Me, Nixie, and Giovanna squealed, and hugged the nurse. We all squeezed into the elevator. When we got upstairs we sat down on the fluffy chairs in front of the TV. We turned it on, and started watching some old _Hot Tunes_ special on Connect Three. It was kinda funny, because Shane and Jason were just sitting there shaking their heads like, "Are you kidding!? Half of this isn't even true!" After about ten minutes of watching that, the same nurse from before came out.

"You can go see him now, but only a few of you are gonna be able to squeeze into the room, it's not very big."

Me, Nixie, and Giovanna stood up and followed her.

"Here we are. Nathaniel, you have visitors."

"Sam and Giovanna!?" he asked.

"And Nixie!" Nixie exclaimed, sounding insulted. We knew she was faking though.

"Hi Nixie!"

"Thank you!"

We walked into the room. Nate was sitting up in the bed. Me and Giovanna walked over and gave him a hug, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank goodness, you're awake!" I exclaimed.

"We thought you were in a coma or something!" Giovanna said.

"No, Giovanna. _You_ thought he was in a coma." Nixie whispered.

"Well... still!"

We all laughed. We stayed and talked for about a half hour. We were sitting on the couch in his room when we fell asleep. I mean a hard hospital couch isn't very comfy, but it was late, and we were tired. We woke up when the Doctor came in.

"Are you Nathaniel's friends?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. That's us," Nixie told him. I was still half asleep.

"Is the group of people in pajamas in the waiting room his friends too?"

"Yeah. Why? Are they causing musical mayhem trying to keep each other awake?"

"You could call it that. How did you know? You can't hear what's going on in the waiting room from here."

"It's just what we do!"

"Oh."

"So... you must have come in for a reason."

"You mean the nurses coming in to take vitals _didn't_ wake you up?"

"Nope!" I announced, "Do you need to talk to Nate?"

"Yes, I do."

"I believed that can be arranged," I walked over to the bed and poked Nate's head, "Dude. Wake up," When he continues to snore, I decided that there was a better way to wake him, "Nate."

"Go away," he mumbled.

"Fine then. I won't tell you that Shane stole your socks."

"WHAT!? Where is he!?" The Doctor just stared.

"He's very protective of his socks," I explained.

"OK then... Anyway, I came, because we found out why you fainted, Nathaniel. You have-"

"Excuse me, but I didn't _faint_,I passed out. Guys don't faint."

"Sorry. As I was saying, Nathaniel, you have Type 1 diabetes."

* * *

**OH NO! ISN'T THAT HORRIBLE!? **

**On the plus side, I have a little contest for you guys. I've been kinda obsessed with Nelena (Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez)**** lately, so I put something in this chapter that has to do with Selena. Whoever figures it out first, gets 1,000 dark side cookies. They're Triple Chocolate Chip! Its not too obvious, though, so you'll probably have to either do a lot of research, or watch re-reuns of shows you watched when you were younger.**

**GOOD LUCK!**


	13. Currently Untitled

**A/N: I'm Baaaaaaaaacccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk! It took me awhile, but I finally got this chapter posted! Aren't you proud!? Alina (Nate's ex... shudder) returns is this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the most fabulous Camp Rock, the most terrific Monopoly, or the song that makes me cry, _A Little Bit Longer._**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Currently Untitled**

"WHAT!?" We all shouted. Nate just looked at the doctor with a look of shock on his face.

"He has Type 1 diabetes."

Me and Giovanna started crying and Nixie looked really worried. Just then, there was a loud crash, coming from the waiting room.

"_You have to let me see him!_" a girl shouted. We ran into the hall and saw Alina and Big Ray, The guys' bodyguard, standing there. Ray was holding onto Alina's arm and she was trying to pull away.

"I'm sorry miss, but only close friends and family are allowed," He said. "I can't let you in unless Nate, or someone on the hospital staff, tells me to."

"I'm his girlfriend!"

"No you're not! Sam is!" Nixie announced. Alina turned to see me, Nixie and Giovanna standing there.

"What are you doing here!?"

"We could ask you the same question."

"Somebody told me that Nate was in the hospital, so I caught a bus and came. What about you?"

"Sam and Giovanna were in the ambulance with Nate, and the rest of us came in the camp van."

"Oh. See I know them! Now let me see Nate!"

"We'll be right back…" Nixie dragged me and Giovanna into the room. "Nate! Alina's here and she's trying to get in to see you."

"What!?" he shouted.

"Alina's here and Ray won't let her in unless you or someone on the hospital staff tells him to. Do you want him to let her in?" Nate looked at me and then back at Nixie. My eyes were red and I was still crying.

"Get rid of her. Tell Big Ray to get rid of her."

"Gladly!" She marched out of the room as I sat down on the couch. Giovanna remained standing. There was a loud squeal, and a few minutes later, I heard faint cheers coming from the waiting room. Nixie marched back in. "Big Ray took care of her!"

"Thank goodness!" Giovanna exclaimed. I continued crying, but I really don't know why. Nate, who had been sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, got up and came over to the couch. He sat down and put his arm around me.

"Sammy… everything's gonna be OK. Just please stop crying."

"How can you not be mad about this!?" I asked him.

"I am mad, but I figured that I'm gonna have to live with it for the rest of my life, so I've got plenty of time to cry about it." He leaned closer and whispered, "Plus guys don't cry."

That made me laugh. I looked over at Nate, to see that he had a satisfied expression plastered on his face.

"So you made me laugh. It's not a miracle!"

"Yeah, it kinda is!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!" I leaned over and kissed him. That is seriously the easiest way to get him to stop talking. I pulled away and looked at him. He looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"I lost."

"You always lose at Shut-Up!" Giovanna announced. Just then, a nurse came in.

"Hello. I've got to take vitals." She said. When she was done she asked Nate if he needed anything.

"Could I go into the waiting room and talk to the rest of my friends?"

She sighed. "Go ahead."

"Thanks!" the nurse left and we went to the waiting room while Nate changed into his jeans and tshirt. He thought everybody would laugh if was wearing the hospital outfit. He came over and sat on the couch a few minutes later.

"Hey, guys!" he said.

"Nate!" Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Ella, Elliott, Caitlyn, and Brown exclaimed. Jason and Nixie were sitting awfully close to each other, and Ella did not look pleased about that.

"Are you OK?" Mitchie asked him.

"Sorta."

"What's wrong?" Elliott asked.

"I have diabetes." Everyone except Elliott gasped.

"How the heck did I not realize that!? I have diabetes! I know the signs! I should've realized something was wrong!"

"Elliott! Don't beat yourself up over this! It's not your fault! You're not around him enough to notice how different he's been acting the past few weeks! Me and Giovanna noticed something was different, but he denied anything was wrong!" I told her.

"I still feel bad about it. I know I couldn't do anything about him having diabetes, but I could have at least suggested that he go to the doctor."

"El, we _all_ suggested that, but he was too stubborn," Shane said.

"Hello! I'm right here!" Nate announced.

"Sorry, dude."

"Yeah. You guys should get going. Don't wanna be late for classes tomorrow. I'm gonna go explore."

"How long are you gonna be here?" Ella asked.

"3 days. My parents are flying here later on this morning."

"Who wants to stay?" Brown asked. Me, Giovanna, Nixie, Mitchie, Shane, and Jason raised our hands. "Fine. Elliott, Ella, Caitlyn, let's go. We'll see you six later."

"Bye, guys!" We all exclaimed.

"OK, so why'd you guys stay?" Nate asked.

"I just felt like staying!" Nixie announced.

"Me too!" Jason said.

"Shane wanted to stay," Mitchie explained.

"You're my best friend," Shane said.

"Same as Shane's reason!" Giovanna exclaimed.

"You're my boyfriend… and I saw a grand piano in the playroom that I _really_ wanna try out!" I announced happily. Nate shook his head at this.

"Fancy pianos have always been your weakness."

"So sue me," I paused. "Don't actually sue me… please."

Everyone laughed at that. We walked to the playroom. Me and Nate sat on the piano bench, while everyone else started a game of Monopoly.

"This piano is _awesome_!" I said, placing my fingers on the keys. I started playing the first thing that popped into my head, not realizing it was _When You Look Me In The Eyes_, until Nate started singing.

"When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find, my paradise, when you look me in the eyes."

"I totally didn't realize I was playing _When You Look Me In The Eyes_ until you started singing."

"I got a good song idea. Do you have paper and a pen?" I reached into my bag/purse and pulled out a blank notebook and some pens.

"Don't I always?" I asked, grinning.

He started playing a slow tune, he would stop every once in a while so I could write down the notes. After he had played through the song a couple times, I had all the right notes written down and we started working on the lyrics.

"Got the news today, doctor said I had to stay. A little bit longer, and I'll be fine," Nate sang as I played the music. "When I thought it'd all been done, when I thought it'd all been said. A little bit longer, and I'll be fine." He paused and wrote that in the notebook.

"Ummm… how about… But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone, and you don't know what it's like to feel so low?"

"That's good for somebody who is virtually incapable of writing happy songs."

"Nobody said this was supposed to be a happy song! If it's supposed to happy, I refuse to help. I can't write happy songs!"

"I didn't say it was happy."

About a half hour later (yeah, 30 minutes), we had written the entire song. I think it was quite good, actually! These are the lyrics (**A/N: none of the ohs or yeahs are in these lyrics**):

_I got the news today  
Doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer  
and I'll be fine_

_When I thought it all been done  
When I thought it all been said  
A little bit longer  
and I'll be fine_

_But you don't know what you got 'till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, no, no  
You don't even know_

_All this time goes bye,  
still no reason why  
A little bit longer  
and I'll be fine_

_Waiting on a cure  
but none of them are sure  
A little bit longer  
and I'll be fine_

_But you don't know what you got 'till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, no, no  
You don't even know, no, no  
You don't even know, no, no_

_But you don't know what you got 'till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!  
And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow!  
You don't even know!  
You don't even know!_

_So I'll wait 'till kingdom come  
and all the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

_I'll be fine_

Isn't it so great!? I came up with like two lines out of the whole song, so I really didn't help all that much… but it's the thought that counts… right?

* * *

**Didja like it? I hope so! Leave a review and let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

** A/N: Please don't hate me!!!** **I'm back now!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dodge, Ford, Camp Rock, or really anything other than Sam! :)**

**

* * *

**

My POV

Nate's parents showed up around 11 o' clock that morning. Me, Nixie, and Jason had fallen asleep on the couch, Nate in the bed, and Mitchie, Shane, and Vanna on the floor. I woke up at about 10 when my phone started ringing. I groaned and picked it up. As I flipped it open, I noticed that Jason's arm was around Nixie's shoulder, and her head was on his shoulder. I giggled under my breath.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

_"Hey, Sam! It's Bri!"_

"Oh! Hey, Bri."

_"You sound kinda tired."_

"Yeah, I just woke up. It didn't help that I slept on one very uncomfortable hospital couch."

_"Hospital couch? Why are you at the hospital?"_

"Nate passed out last night. He has diabetes."

_"Oh, no! Is he awake!? Lemme talk to him."_

"Sure, Bri. Hold on," I got up and walked over to the bed. "Nate, Brianna's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

"Who?" he mumbled.

"Brianna. My cousin. Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, like a foot taller than me."

"Oh, that Brianna. Give me the phone."

I handed it to him.

"Hi Anna... Yeah, I'm fine... After Campfire Jam... Yes, I gave her the necklace... No, they're not dating... OK, then... Have fun at summer school... Bye," He hung up. "Well that was interesting. She asked if Jason and Nixie were dating."

"Not a hard mistake to make," I pointed to the couch. He laughed.

"Well, it's about time."

"They're not dating dorkface. They're just extremely good friends... who totally _should_ date."

"Who should date?" Mitchie mumbled.

"Nix and Jase."

"They definitely should!"

"HUSH! They're still asleep."

Nixie lifted her head. She looked at us and frowned.

"What could you guys possibly be talking about that is so secret that you couldn't wake me up to tell me!?"

"Nothing!" We exclaimed.

"Wuzgoinon?" Jason mumbled.

"Oh, we're just talking."

**Nixie's POV**

I was having the best dream ever! Me and Jason were on a date! Of course we all know that would never happen in the real world, but hey, my brain is full of fantasies... that just happens to be one that is replayed just about _nightly_. I heard a phone ring, but it was probably just my phone ringing in my dream. That always happened just before Jason kissed me. It was a good dream, but the fact that he never actually kissed me kinda bummed me out.

After about ten minutes, I woke up. My head was on something hard. It felt like somebody's shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was _Jason's_ shoulder. His arm was around me! SQUEAL! I heard voices. I looked over and saw Mitchie, Nate, and Sam chatting quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. I frowned at them.

"What could you guys possibly be talking about that is so secret that you couldn't wake me up to tell me!?" I asked, faking annoyance.

"Nothing!" they exclaimed.

"Wuzgoinon?" Jason mumbled, still half asleep. His arm was still around me!

"Oh, we're just talking."

Just then Big Ray came in and told us that Nate's parents were here. They came in looking sorta panicky.

"Nathaniel! Are you OK? Do you want us to take you back to Dallas when you get out of here?" Mrs. Johnson asked him.

"I'm fine mom! I'm going back to camp when they let me out of here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

They stayed and talked for like, 4 hours. Sam talked to them for awhile, calling them mom and dad, I introduced myself, and Giovanna cried with Mrs. Johnson. It was kinda weird. Me and Jason just sat on the couch, talking.

"So, where are you from again?" Jason asked.

"Casa Grande, Arizona, but my family is moving to Fort Worth next year. Where are you from?"

"Teaneck, New Jersey, but my family moved to Dallas when I was 4."

"Cool! So... how old are you?"

"19 in November. You?"

"17 next week."

"Awesome. Do you drive a car or a truck?"

"Truck. It's a Dodge. It's blue and the doors open automatically. It's great. I used to drive a Dodge Neon. It was _tiny_. I hated it."

"Black Ford F-150. It's the best!"

"Cool."

I couldn't believe I was actually having a conversation with Jason with out throwing up or embarrassing myself some other way. It was a good day.

* * *

**A/N: It basically sucked, but I owed you guys something!**


End file.
